Felton Idriss
Apperance Felton has stringy dirty blond hair that falls around his neck in terms of length. His eyes are light brown and almost always slightly closed as if he is half asleep. His robes were cobbled together from so many different materials that it almost looks like he is wearing a quilt. He also wears a worn black riders cloak (mainly to cover his robes from sight), the hood is commonly over his head unless he is talking to someone who he thinks is interesting. Personality Felton is easy going and tries his hardest not to offend anyone. Although he will immediately take offense to people who refer to his magic as "Dark" due to the fact he prefers the term "Elder Magic" for reasons that can be elaborated upon when the issue comes up. A fun fact about him is that he doesn't know how to read anything other than the arcane language of his dark tomes as the Shaman never deemed it necessary to teach him. Info Felton was orphaned shortly after his birth, and after a few years he was adopted by an aging Shaman. The Shaman cared little for him and seemed to only adopt him at all due to the fact that he saw he was not long for this world and wanted to preserve his legacy. It was for this end that Felton was trained in dark magic. On the day when Felton had learned how to use his first tome, he gathered all of the other kids in the village and wanted to give a demonstration. All seemed to be going well as he felt the flow of energy and spoke the words in old speech. A black mist rose from the ground and spiraled around him, eliciting cheers from the crowd. However he felt something was wrong as the mist started to expand and lash out violently, it enveloped the person nearest to him and after a brief scream of terror that person was gone without a trace. As the rest of the crowed panicked and ran off in several directions, he stood there in shock as the mist continued to expand father. He didn't notice as the Shaman moved behind him and struck him over the head with a Physic staff, he collapsed instantly and the mist dissipated as he lost consciousness. When he had awoken he found himself on the floor in the middle of the living space his house. The words the Shaman said to him when he awoke stuck in his head for the rest of his life: "Elder magic is very powerful and awe inspiring, but it is unstable and feasts on the emotions of the user. To retain any semblance of control over it you must be in complete control of yourself. If you cannot control yourself, the magic will run wild and consume all that is around you. Your little display out there should be enough to teach you that lesson." Today is several years after that incident and the Shaman is long dead, Felton now roams the land to find new magics and ascend himself to the level of Shaman. RP History Supports Copyright OC belongs to ''falseMessiah '- '''Member at Fire Emblem Roleplay (FERP)